


the pleasures of doing business

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [94]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Double Drabble, F/F, Love Potion/Spell, Makeup, Mutual Moral Ambiguity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Natasha strikes a deal with the Enchantress, but she may not the one coming out on top.





	the pleasures of doing business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).



Natasha carefully applied the final stroke of eyeliner on Amora’s upper lid and leaned back in her seat. “Done.”

Amora turned to examine herself in her huge vanity. “Plebian,” the goddess scoffed. “I’m barely even glowing.”

“It’s called a natural look,” Natasha explained. “It highlights your looks while making it seem like you aren’t wearing anything. It’s _subtle_ ,” she emphasized.

Amora turned her head to check her angles. “It’ll do,” she said after a while.

From thin air, she produced a tiny vial of faintly pink liquid.

Natasha took the potion carefully. “This won’t do any more than make people act on feelings that are already there, right?”

“As promised,” Amora simpered.

Just as Natasha stood up to leave, Amora stepped close, leaned in, and pressed her lips to Natasha’s. The kiss only lasted a second, but Natasha it felt like it went on much longer.

“Thank you for your help, Widow,” the goddess hummed. “Perhaps you’ll come back and show me other makeup styles in the future.”

“Uh-huh,” Natasha mumbled, blinking stupidly.

The Enchantress really wasn’t as bad as people said, Natasha thought as she stumbled down the dorm hallway.

Maybe she would have to come back another time.


End file.
